


and i said you wouldn't do it again

by shsl_loser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, And Dream, Gen, Manipulation, Victim Blaming, from the victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: the first night it had happened, george begged the universe for it to be a one time thing, for dream to go back to tea-kettle laughs and soft apologies. the first night it happened, george held sapnap close as the younger sobbed into his shirt, a startling bruise left on his cheek from... from dream's hand. the first night it happened, george shushed sapnap, and told him it would be okay.the first night it happened, george lied without knowing, and subsequently doomed them both.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	and i said you wouldn't do it again

the first night it happened, george begged the universe for it to be a one time thing, for dream to go back to tea-kettle laughs and soft apologies. the first night it happened, george held sapnap close as the younger sobbed into his shirt, a startling bruise left on his cheek from... from dream's hand. the first night it happened, george shushed sapnap, and told him it would be okay.

the first night it happened, george lied without knowing, and subsequently doomed them both.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the second night it happened, george felt a looming dread. why would dream do it again? what did george do? the second night it happened, george tended his wounds alone, thankful sapnap had not been around to see.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the fifth night it happened, george had thought it had been over. two days had passed after dream had hit him, and george had allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sense of security. the fifth night it happened, george had dropped a plate. the man allowed himself to think he deserved it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the seventh night it happened, george had been expecting it. he stepped a toe out of line and dream had to punish him. the seventh night it happened, george watched in silence as sapnap was hit, simply tending to the boy in the aftermath. the seventh night it happened, george dreamed about demons with smiles for faces.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the fifteenth night it happened, sapnap couldn't move. the younger had tried to seek help by climbing out of the window, and was caught in the act. the fifteenth night it happened, george simply told sapnap to not defy dream. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the nineteenth time it happened, sapnap had lost his spark. the nineteenth time it happened, sapnap had already been injured. the nineteenth time it happened, sapnap had underperformed on the battlefield. the nineteenth time it happened, george looked away and pretended not to notice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the twenty-third time it happened, someone else was added to the mix. eret had begged them to get help but they simply shrugged. the twenty-third time it happened, dream's cockiness only grew. "three people and none of them have told," he purred with a sickening smile. the twenty-third time it happened, george once again ignored anything wrong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the thirtieth time it happened, george thought maybe he should find something wrong with the fact it had been a literal month. he didn't.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

george had lost count of how long it had been. it felt like he had joined el rapids five seconds ago, but now dream was in prison. a voice that sounded all too much like the masked man whispered to george. "you wouldn't leave the man who had kept you in line in prison, would you? how can he help you now?"

george picked up his pickaxe. this was his duty, for dream.


End file.
